


Twilight Consort (ABANDONED)

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Finish Me [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Cock Rings, Frottage, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Link has no idea tho, M/M, Male Midna - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Rimming, So it's awkward and that means fun, This will be slash, Twilight Realm, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Link chases Midna into the Twilight Realm before the mirror can shatter he alters his fate forever, and that of the Twilight Princess who holds a secret that he had never imagined. The Twilight Realm is shaken by their love, but Zant wasn't the only dissident and soon they must face an even darker battle that will test their bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuleBreakingMormon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleBreakingMormon/gifts).



Link had no idea what he’d become by entering the Twilight Realm without Midna’s blessing, but the second he saw the fractures appear in the mirror and realized she was going to leave him forever his decision had been made. He bolted forward with resolve and leaped at her, intending on tackling her on his way in to avoid her pushing him back into the land of the Light. Midna’s eyes widened in shock and she put up a hand, a glowing blue ball appearing in her palm, but he took her down with the accuracy of the warrior she had made him. They flew through the gate together, their bodies dissolving into shadow and then re-emerging on the other side. At first, he was himself, kneeling on the flagstones in the blue-gold-silver light while the Twilight Princess dusted herself off and then laid into him in that melodic voice of hers.

“You idiot! What were you thinking?! There is no force in this world or yours that can restore you to your rightful place!”

Link made to open his mouth but all that came out was a strangle scream was rent from his throat instead of the words he longed to say. Link’s body was on fire, his blood boiling in his veins. The last thing he saw before darkness took him were the big, orange eyes of his beloved shining with tears.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Link came to himself slowly, shifting in the bed he lay upon as his eyes tried in vain to adjust to his surroundings. Everything seemed dark and dank, but he quickly recalled Midna’s words on how beautiful the Twilight was. He shifted and a bit of pain lanced through him so he remained still, took a few deep breaths, and then levered himself upright. He stared down at his body in confusion for a moment. He seemed to be _naked_ , but only on one side. That was… odd. Then he recognized the odd fashion statement for what it was. He’d turned into one of the Twili. Link pried himself out of the eggplant coloured bedding and made his way weakly across the lavish room.

He stood before a full-length mirror and stared at himself in shock. He looked _mostly_ like himself, except for the swirling, dark grey pattern that swayed down his body all across his left side. That side also had a pointed wolf ear, yellow eye, one sharp fang on the top and bottom, and claws. His face had a zigzag of deep grey on it beneath his eye while the rest was mostly his natural pale. His legs- one pale one dark- which were probably the cause of his nudity, were shaped more like a wolf’s leg and the elongated toes ended in dull claws. He ran his hands over the dark side and found that it was lightly furred, the fur extending to cover his groin. A glance behind him showed his bum was virtually hair free except for a tiny swirl on one arsecheek. He had a _tail_ , but it was thin and sleeker than the one he’d had in his wolf form. Each side of his body had glowing blue patterns on them almost like tattoos. He recognized them as similar to the white markings on his thighs as a wolf. On his forehead were the same curved, crook patterns from his wolf form in those blue, glowing markings. He also, to his shock, had longer hair. It spiked out behind his head in layers of deep grey and bronze that he wasn’t too sure he liked. He missed his blonde hair, but apparently that was too bright for this world.

“I see you’ve found yourself,” Midna’s beautiful voice flowed over him, “Or rather your new form.”

Link’s hands flew to cover his groin, one claw nicking his thigh as he did, and he turned to face her with a blush heating his face. She was standing in the doorway, the long drape of her clothes sheltering her shoulders as she smiled softly at him.

“You look so handsome like this,” Midna crooned, stepping into the room, “It almost makes punishing you difficult.”

Link swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak, but found no sound emerged. His eyes widened and he blinked in alarm.

“What’s wrong? Redead got your tongue?” She smirked, walking towards him with infinite grace.

Link shook his head miserably and pointed to his open mouth with one claw, the other hand striving to cover his genitals.

“You can stop that,” She gestured to his lowered hand as her tone became sharp, “I’ve seen all I care to look at already.”

Link winced but didn’t remove his un-clawed hand from his groin. Instead he gestured again at his mouth where only the whisper of breath could be heard. Midna placed a finger on the side of her cheek and gave him a considering look.

“You are mute now,” She responded.

Link nodded worriedly.

“Fascinating,” She laughed, “Well, I’ll factor that into your punishment. In the meantime, welcome to the Twilight Realm. These will be your quarters while you are here. Is your pain significant?”

Link thought on that and gave a light shrug.

“Very well,” Midna nodded, “You have awoken in time for dinner. Join me.”

Link waved his hands at her as she turned and walked away, opening his mouth to shout after her to remind her that he was nude. She vanished into the dark hallway and two men entered the room in her stead. Link’s hand flew over his crotch again and he blushed hotly as they descended on him with strips of fabric. They pulled his hands away, orange, red, and yellow eyes narrowing on him when he resisted until he let them manhandle him into position. They measured him and wrapped the deep blue and white fabric around his hips, quickly stitching it up until it was fashioned into a kilt with one slit up the side. Over his shoulders was placed a loose, bell-sleeved cloak of the same colours that ran all the way down to his ankles. His chest was left exposed with only a decorative clasp just below his collarbone, sporting a blue stone the colour of his right eye set in bronze.

Link surveyed himself in the mirror, huffed in resignation, and then followed the men out the door. He wondered what repercussions his actions had in the land of the Light as he walked slowly through the palace, but was soon distracted by the world around him. The Twilight Palace was made of grey and pearl marble, the floor covered in turquoise throw rugs with geometric black patterns, and the gossamer curtains over the large windows was a sheer orange the colour of Midna’s hair. The light that shone through them was interspersed with dark shadows that flowed like the leaves in a breeze, dancing through walls and windows alike without hesitation. There seemed to be no true source of light or darkness. He wondered if it ever became dark here or if it was perpetually the same dim-but-bright colour everywhere and always. How would he sleep? He feared he’d go mad.

Link walked through the doors that were opened for him by two armed guards wearing armour that mirrored the shadow beasts. He stiffened and walked past them with a hard swallow of anxiety. Orange light flowed through the windows to light up a long, black marble table with red and blue markings over it. Midna sat at the head of the table and Link’s heart gave a flutter at the sight of her. He smiled warmly and strode forward, dropping to one knee beside her. He accepted her hand and pressed a kiss to it, gazing up at her with the depths of his love shining in his eyes. If he couldn’t tell her the words that were swelling in his heart then he would _show_ her.

Midna responded with a sad sigh and gestured to the chair on her right, “Sit, my friend. We have much to discuss.”

Link rose and sat down beside her, smiling at her dotingly as she motioned the servants forward with their trays of food.

“I must punish you, Link,” Midna stated softly, “I have a duty to my kingdom to make sure all laws are obeyed. My tribe learned the hard way what happens to those who wilfully disobey. However, you are a hero, so the punishment will be swift and private. I will administer it myself to avoid your humiliation at the hands of another. Eat. You will need your strength.”

Link stared down at the food before him. It was all in shades of red, orange, purple, blue, and pink. He was starting to miss green and brown already, not to mention pastels. It seemed this world didn’t contain them. What lay before him appeared to be roots and lumps of some kind of meat in a grey broth. He spooned some up and sampled it. It tasted warm, salty, and comforting so he smiled and eagerly took another bite. He wasn’t worried about his punishment. It was worth any amount of pain and toil to stay by Midna’s side.

“Why, Link? Why did you follow me here?” Midna asked, clanking her spoon down in frustration and giving him one of her patented Midna snarls.

He responded by smiling at her tenderly and reaching out a hand. She held hers out, palm up, uncertain of his motions. He brought her digits to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to the tips of her fingers without breaking eye contact. Her eyes widened in alarm and she pulled her hand back.

“I am hoping I misread you,” She stated, turning back to her food with a sharp glare towards her plate.

Link felt his stomach lurch, his appetite abandoning him as it suddenly struck him that Midna might not feel the same way. How could that be? They had slept entwined by night, her shadow form uneccessary in the darkness while they camped. Her soft words for so many months while they battled evil together. The way she’d said farewell… No, it had to be a misunderstanding. She must be using that dry wit of hers to cover that she didn’t know what he meant. Link stared down at his plate and tried to think up a way to show her he loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

Midna strode into her chambers, frowning at the rooms she had left so many months ago. She had never imagined that she would reach a point where she didn’t want to return home, yet it had happened and the cause was just down the hall in his chambers. She walked across the plush purple rugs and threw her cloak to the floor in a fit of temper, scowling angrily at the room around her. Then she angrily tore off her prosthetic and threw that down as well.

Midna strode to her mirror and mimicked the stance Link had taken when she’d first walked in on him that morning. Once there she unclasped her skirt and let it pool at her feet, undoing her hair so that it lay behind her head. Then she scowled at the reflection before slowly willing herself to accept her body as it truly was. Midna identified as genderqueer, but that was not something she had ever shared with Link and now she was regretting it. If he had fallen for her as hard as she had fallen for him what would happen to his feelings once he knew she had male genitalia dangling beneath a pair of rubber breasts? It was true her figure seemed feminine, and without the prosthetics in place she came off as more androgynous than male or female, but there was no denying that she had a penis and loved to use it during sex. Link was undoubtedly a virgin and had only seemed interested in women. Midna had determined she preferred a feminine appearance with a male body when she was quite young, and had never regretted it. However, she doubted Link- a young herder from a provincial town- had any idea that there were such people in the world as she.

“What would you do for me, Link?” She purred, closing her eyes and shivering at the thought of showing him her body beneath her carefully shaped clothes, “Would you spread your thighs for me? Drop to your knees and worship my glorious body? Or would you run?”

Midna opened her eyes and frowned at the sight of her cock thickening in the mirror. She had always known she would return home and she had expected Link to stay put in Hyrule where he belonged. In that way they would never know how much the other was unsuited to them. He could forever be a fantasy of what might have been while she remained the untouchable princess. Perhaps he would have lain on his straw-filled mattress at night and touched himself while gasping out her name…

Midna shivered. She wanted him and yet she wanted the pain of rejection to be nonexistent. After nearly an hour of surveying her body her cock finally wilted, taking with it her ardour. She had rationalized it in circles and it seemed there were two ways to handle such a situation. She could test Link or she could avoid him. Avoiding him would be difficult. He was a hero, and now that he was _their_ hero her people were eager to celebrate him. There would be far too many polite conversations in which she would have to speak for him since he was _mute_. She hoped the mutism was reparable but she wasn’t holding out hope. Perhaps during his examination tomorrow…

A slow smile spread across Midna’s face. She knew now how she’d deal with this issue and it could be combined to be a part of Link’s punishment as well.

XXX

“This is doctor Yuri,” Midna introduced Link to the court physician, “He’s going to look you over and determine what damage has been done by you foolishly forcing your way into my world. Doctor Yuri, this is Link, the Hero of Light. As he is mute I will be remaining for his examination to translate him, having spent suitable time with him to enable me to read his facial expressions fairly well.”

Link’s face was readable, all right. He looked like he wanted to walk backwards right out the door they’d just entered. Midna walked around him and shut it so he couldn’t escape, giving him a nasty smirk when he looked up at her in horror.   

“Very well,” Dr. Yuri stated, waving one long arm coated in fronded fabric, “Remove your clothing and hop up on my table.”

Link obeyed, but in the slowest motions he possibly could manage. Midna watched with lowered lids as he was examined from head to toe. The doctor prodded him everywhere and spent a great deal of time on his throat and ears before moving on. He then did exactly what Midna had told him to do, and this was the part she was going to enjoy the most.

“Roll onto your side and lift your top let up to your chin,” Dr. Yuri ordered.

Link obeyed once again and Midna bit her knuckle in anticipation. The doctor donned fresh gloves and slicked up his finger, before approaching Link and unceremoniously shoving his finger into the young man’s ass. Link made a motion with his mouth that might have been a genuine wolf howl had he possessed a voice, his eyes wide in shock. His gaze flew to Midna and his lips moved, but she was too busy laughing to translate his words. The doctor poked around for a moment and then withdrew his finger.

“All seems to be in order. You may dress,” Dr. Yuri told him.

Link stood up and re-dressed with his head hanging. On the way out the door at Midna’s side he gave her an angry glare and she fell apart laughing again. He pulled a notepad out of a pouch at his side and scrawled a comment on it before holding it up. Midna glanced at it ( _NOT FUNNY!)_ and burst out laughing all over again, but when he tugged at her clothes again his note was a bit more serious.

_Punishment over?_

“Just starting,” She smiled at him softly, “I wanted to make sure you healthy first.”

Link swallowed hard and nodded. Midna led him back to her own room and handed him a towel, advising him to shower but remain undressed afterwards. When he returned to the room she had him bend over across the padded bench at the foot of her bed. She approached him quite calmly on the exterior, but inside her heart was pounding. This might be the closest she’d get to actually _having_ Link, so she had to enjoy it without violating him.

“You will receive ten strikes, Link. Brace yourself.”

Link drew in a breath and let it out with her first crack of the switch across his bottom. A grey mark appeared across his flesh. Another blossomed up a moment later. A few strikes later and red appeared as well as she began to break skin. Link was panting hard, but keeping it controlled so he didn’t pass out. She ran her hand across his spine.

“Three more.”

He nodded sharply, which she took to mean to get it over with. Three more cracks and she gave his shapely bottom a forlorn glance. She’d likely not see it again in such a pleasing atmosphere.

“Stay there. I always care for the subjects I harm,” Midna told him, and turned to the bathroom to fetch a jar of salve. This she gently rubbed into his abused flesh, saving the area of broken skin for last. He made little wheezing sounds like whimpers and at one point even made a soft noise. Midna gently lay a soft blanket over him and stepped away.

“Can you stand?”

Link nodded and carefully got to his feet, sniffling a bit and rubbing at his eyes. He was so sweet and innocent so she told him so, which only earned her an exaggerated eye roll. She motioned for the door.

“You should go now. I have much to attend to.”

Link left and Midna hurriedly locked the door behind him and leaned against it. She reached quickly beneath her clothes to grip her hardened cock, stroking it firmly to bring herself to a quick release. She stared guiltily at the white smears dripping down the door and wished she could do more than _want_ him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Midna strode down her hallway, guards in regal procession behind her and long flowing garbs streaming around her fair figure. Link came around the corner ahead of her and paused, eyes roving over her with obvious longing. It wasn’t the lustful gaze she was used to from subjects; rather it was more respectful and full of his own delicate brand of admiration. She let a proud smile grace her face and paused her stride a few feet from him.

“Greetings Hero,” She purred.

Link responded with a bow, his eyes never leaving hers. She put out an arm and Link hurried to take it, his hand resting over hers where it lay on his arm. He stared up at her with complete trust, walking by her side without his eyes leaving hers. She had no doubt he was still aware of his surroundings; he’d spent too many nights sleeping with one eye open in the middle of Hyrule Field to focus solely on someone, even someone as beautiful as Midna. So she was unconcerned by her guards dropping back a few paces to give them privacy. Link would protect her, and he went nowhere without his weapons strung across his body despite the modified clothing he now wore.

“You have been adjusting well, my friend,” Midna spoke softly.

Link nodded.

“I understand you have been practicing with my guards daily.”

Another nod and then a twisted expression on his face; she smiled, understanding his thoughts.

“Yes, I will speak with the Captain. It is necessary that further training occur. Perhaps I should remove him from his position. What are your thoughts?”

Link nodded, though his eyes were solumn and concerned.

“I’d never leave him unemployed after so many years of service,” She replied with a comforting glance towards Link, “He’ll be given a position in advising on my war committee. A pity such a thing is needed, but now I am aware of how vulnerable we could be.”

Link’s gaze became intense and he stared ahead for a moment and then nodded sharply. It went unspoken that Link would be taking over the training of her guards. In fact, as they passed the turn off towards the yard he pulled free, pressed a kiss to the top of her hand, and then turned sharply and headed for the guards. Midna smiled after him, knowing that he’d start to make changes immediately. She’d have to pull the Captain of the Guard off of duty right away to avoid conflict. Midna turned to the guards beside her to have one of them sound the whistle that would call a page to her, but the sharp staccato of footsteps drew her attention. Link was flying towards her, his wolf eye flashing with deadly intent. Midna’s eyes widened and she let her legs go limp beneath her. Sure enough, Link tackled her to the ground, rolled several times, and took her into a pile of bushes. There he flew to his feet, straddling her body while ripping his bow from the magic pouch at his hip. The sharp slice of an arrow hit her ears _before_ Link had cocked his bow, and he grunted as a quiver appeared in his arm. He abandoned his bow to pull out his clawshot and fired it one-armed at the enemy instead. A scream reached her ears and her guards finally sprang into action, chasing down her enemy where he lay half-dead on the ground. Midna remained on the ground while Link scanned the area with narrowed eyes. Then he stepped aside and extended a hand without glancing down. Midna accepted it and rose to her feet, brushing off her clothes.

“Well,” She huffed, “That settles it. You’re replacing the Captain immediately. I shall return to you when I have finished interrogating our captive. See to your wound.”

Midna turned sharply and headed for the interior halls but Link followed rather than turning to go to the medic. She heard a grunt behind her as he broke off the end of the arrow, then a tear as he began to field bandage his arm. She ignored him. If he felt the danger was too present to leave her side she was going to trust him. They stepped into her war room and she found a bell pull to summon her servants. Midna sat down at the head of the table while Link patrolled the edges of the room in a height of paranoia. His eyes were narrowed and he was sniffing the air. Midna smiled softly at him, enjoying the more animalistic side of his new body. Finally a servant arrived and Midna spat out a string of orders.

“Bring me a red potion and the Captain of the Guard. He’ll be with a prisoner, so bring that prisoner as well along with a full guard.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” The young woman bowed low and flowed from the room.

Link was studying her retreating form, but his interest was more sexual than suspicious. Midna immediately felt jealousy burn through her. Link had been subtly offering himself to her time and again, but she had calmly sidestepped each attempt for a full month now. Link had found ways to communicate with the men in training using military hand signs, and for casual conversation he was slowly learning their written language, which would allow him to communicate via a small chalkboard on a string. In time he wouldn’t need her anymore.

Midna watched him carefully until after the servant returned with his potion. Then she stood up and intervened when he made to pry out the head of the arrow himself. Midna pulled her detached sleeves from the rings that held them to her fingers, letting them fall to the table. She took the first aid kit from his numb fingers and pulled out the pliers, fixing him with a cold smile.

“Hold still,” She told him firmly.

Link froze. He completely stilled and lowered his breathing until it was barely there. He held that position, simply standing in obedience to her whim, until after the guards led the prisoner into the room and tied him to a chair. Then she reached out, gripped the head of the arrow, twisted it to free it from the muscle, and then jerked it from his arm. Link’s eyes scrunched shut but he didn’t even try to silently scream as his blood arched across the room and splattered on the opposite wall. A few drops splattered on the face of the man who had shot Link and she turned to give him a wicked leer.

“Drink your potion, Hero,” She told Link, walking up to the would-be assassin.

Link tossed it back and calmly sat down to watch her with his hand on his sword. He wouldn’t leave her side, even with four guards in the room, and she couldn’t help the warmth that pooled in her belly at that realization.

“You tried to kill me,” Midna told the prisoner and held up both parts of the arrow, “You shot my hero. I’m going to put this arrow back into you one piece at a time until you tell me why and who sent you… but by all means, take your time. I’m going to enjoy this.”

With that stated Midna broke the longer half of the arrow into several pieces and then picked up a knife from a tray brought in by a servant.

“Let us begin.”

XXX

Midna stood over the slats beside her deep tub and poured a bucket over her head to wash the filth and soap from her body. It took a second bucket to get all of it off and then she could finally step into the tub and soak her aches away. Midna sighed happily, and let her brain run over the events of the day. Link hadn’t winced once while she’d tortured their would-be assassin. He had stared coldly, listened to his confession, and then walked her to her private bathroom directly off of her rooms. He’d left her only after inspecting the area. She suspected he’d then fled to the _next_ closest bathroom and thrown up, but that was beside the point.

A cult. She had a cult on her hands; worshippers of the thankfully deceased Zant. They were apparently unaware of how weak and ridiculous he actually had been, but she doubted that a scathing public speech about the obnoxious noises he made during battle and how easily Link had swept the floor with him would be well received. She had to find a solution that wouldn’t harm her people while eliminating the threat to her throne.

Midna returned to her room with her hair wrapped in a towel and dressed in her softest, midnight blue, silk nightgown. She was humming happily as she threaded her fingers through her hair to encourage it to dry when a familiar knock sounded on her door.

“Who calls?” Midna asked, just to tease him.

The knock repeated and she smiled softly before heading to the door. She detested having servants constantly on her heels so she kept them out of her rooms at night. Link probably thought it was a vulnerability.

“Good night, my friend,” Midna smiled, leaning against the doorjamb provocatively with one arm over her head.

Link’s eyes widened at the sight before him and he swallowed hard. Midna lowered her eyelids sensually even as she mentally scolded herself. Her jealousy over Link’s earlier gaze was making her behave poorly. She couldn’t give him what he wanted… or…

“Come in,” Midna offered, and stepped back to give him room to enter.

Link entered with a stiff spine and a nervous glance towards her as she gesture towards her bed.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Link gave her bed a panicked look and shook his head, fumbling for his chalkboard.

_LOVE_

Midna sighed and turned away, sitting on the edge of the bed. She patted it gently, “Come. Sit.”

Link gave her a miserable look and sat beside her with his eyes on his feet. He looked so dejected that she slipped her arms around his shoulders and tugged him close to lay his head on her chest. Midna stroked his wolf ear lovingly while she spoke softly.

“You want what I would willingly give, but I fear that our bodies will not allow it. I have many secrets, Link, and one that would tear you away from me.”

Link pulled from her arms, fixed her with a stern glare, and shook his head firmly.

Midna nodded, understanding his unspoken words, and then leaned back with a heavy sigh.

“Then I might as well show you,” She replied, standing up and placing herself in front of him. Midna reached down, crossed her arms, and slid the thin nightclothes off of her body from the bottom up. She dropped them to the floor and waited.

Link’s eyes moved slowly from her face down her body, his eyes widening in shock and devastation. Tears started up in the corners of his eyes as she pulled the softer night breasts from her body. This one was worn more like a shirt than the latex painted day prosthetic and was made for comfort rather than show. Link’s face turned up to her, his expression one of hurt and betrayal as he shook his head slowly.

“I did not seek to deceive you,” She told him quickly, “This is who I am. I am a woman, but my body is not obedient to my soul.”

His mouth moved. One word. _Why_.

“I did not invite you here, you came unbidden!” Midna snapped, anger and misery warring in her chest, “You need never have known this… this… _form_!”

Link’s eyes dropped to the floor. He gripped the edge of the bed, tearing the expensive fabric with his clawed hand. He nodded at his feet, taking breaths through his nose. Midna’s arms went around her body as she realized he was trying not to weep.

“Leave,” She whispered, “Just go. Forget what you’ve seen if you value our friendship.”

Link got to his feet, hesitated a moment with his hands clenched into fists, and then hurriedly fled the room. Midna threw herself down on her bed and let herself weep for what would never be.


	5. Chapter 5

Link lay in his bed, curled up and sobbing brokenly over his fractured heart. He spent a disgusting amount of time mourning the woman he’d fallen in love with and all the parts of her he’d fantasized about touching. The breasts he’d press his face between, the soft, wet mound he’d slide into…

Then he got out of bed, washed his face, and stared hard at himself in the mirror. Midna was Midna, and he’d left his entire _world_ to be with her. If she had male parts then he’d adapt. It would be awkward at first, and he still had a creepy feeling that his friends were laughing at him all the way in Hyrule, but he wouldn’t throw away his chance at happiness over a _dick_.

Link stripped off his own clothes and stared at himself in the mirror, eyes narrowed as he considered everything about his own body. Midna had been slim, her body curvy despite the masculine chest and genitals. She looked and behaved as a woman with only two marked differences and that was what Link was focused on. He studied his own organ and tried to picture touching that of another. It was an uncomfortable thought, but not impossible. He had loved Midna in a way that bordered on worship. She was his warrior princess, his battle hardened maiden, and his fellow soldier. She was the one he had trusted when the world had become bleak and terrifying. She had made him what he was today and he would be damned if he would fail her now.

Link took a deep breath and redressed. He knew he needed to sleep so he would make himself… later. For now he had preparations to make and it involved harassing the doctor before collecting a few important items to court the Twilight Princess properly.

Link returned to his chambers in the early morning hours and forced himself to lie down to sleep. It was times like this he missed the cucco’s that would wake him in the morning. He’d have to hope he didn’t sleep in.

XXX

Midna strode over the bridge that passed by the courtyard the guards practiced in. It was protected by some lattice work that kept too many injuries from occurring due to a stray arrow or broken sword flying up, though the men and women below fought in such a way as to not endanger the areas on either side where the walls were less. She glanced down to see Link polishing his sword, his head bent to the task with single-minded effort. He was far from the rest of the men as they practiced, but as she watched him he glanced up to check their work. A moment later he was crossing the field to correct a man’s stance. Then he stepped a few over and spent a few minutes in conversation with a woman who gestured repeatedly at the target and then calmly fired another shot with her slingshot. It hit the mark. Link nodded sharply and they shook hands before he moved on with a confident stride.

 _So different from the frightened farm boy in wolf’s skin_ …

Midna sighed and returned to her duties, speaking with counsellors and chancellors, artisans and tradesmen, peasants and aristocrats. Her days were spent in service to her people and her nights in contemplation of herself and her role amongst them. Once she’d been passive and too many had paid for her lax behaviour. Never again.

Midna entered her throne room and summoned the first visitor for the day, her guards doubled and her mind coldly ready to slay anyone who threatened her.

Link walked in. Not walked. _Strode._ He practically strutted up the way and placed himself beside her throne with the obvious intent of remaining there.

“I thought I was having you train my guards,” Midna spoke softly.

Link nodded and made subtle gesture towards the training grounds.

“You are done already? Then I am safe? Or only when you guard me? Does that not defeat the purpose of having you _train_ them so I have a fully confident contingent?”

Link shook his head and made a few quick gestures.

“Ah, I see. You are having those with more experience or younger backs do the work for a few hours. That makes sense. Let them step out from the previous Captain’s shadow. After all, the guards are on rotation and once they return to their other duties they will pass their knowledge on to the lower foot soldiers and so on. Very good.”

Link nodded briefly and their day began. It was a few hours until lunch and when it finally came she rose with  a groan. Midna made her way to her dining hall with Link a few steps behind and to her left. She didn’t speak and he didn’t try to catch her gaze. When he sat down, he surprised her by choosing his usual seat despite the abundance of others available. He wasn’t avoiding her, then. Midna decided to test the waters.

“How goes the training?” She asked, “I saw only a glimpse.”

Link made a few simple hand gestures, his animated expression giving away more than his limited sign vocabulary could, and eagerly expressed his hopes for the men and women in her guard. Midna nodded politely and ate small bites. Link finally fell silent- or rather still- and began to eat as well. When his eyes glanced up again it was with a similar question dancing in them.

“I am well, and my new routine has proven fortuitous. By listening to my people more I am able to better meet their needs. However, I do wonder how I can reach those unable to travel here. It occurs to me that once our threat has been dealt with I should travel to other towns.”

Link cocked his head to one side in consideration and then pulled out his board and jotted a few things down. He turned it to her and her eyes lit up upon reading it.

“An appointed meeting with the heads of each village once a year would solve a great deal of problems for us, and promote trade. What of those who can’t travel here?”

Link wrote again and she nodded, “Yes, paid accommodations outside of the castle would help with that. It’s a small price to pay for both security and the wellness of my people.”

They continued to eat in silence, but Link’s occasional glance left her aware that he had more to say. She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear it. They’d exhausted professional speak, now would come the personal part of their lunch and she didn’t want to have her heart broken all over again.

Finally Link finished and stood up, but instead of telling her something brief and scathing or making some half-hearted apology about the night before, he reached up to pull a rose from behind his human ear. Link stepped back and bowed deep, holding out the rose for her. Midna accepted it and gave it a soft sniff automatically, but her attention was fully on Link. He pulled out his board again and quickly wrote a note to her before affixing her with that loving, admiring gaze she’d missed all morning.

_You are beautiful._

Link turned sharply and headed for the doorway, nodding to a guard as he entered. Apparently this was who Link trusted to watch her for the second half of her day because he followed her until dinner time when Link returned once more. Link took the time to explain over dinner that he was picking the best to be more of a personal guard and training them in close combat, detection, and long range weaponry. He intended to make it possible for her to have more guards focused on protecting the castle as a whole with only one or two bodyguards that would switch off in shorter shifts to preserve alertness. In this way he hoped she’d be safer and have more freedom as well. A single or double guard could travel with her more easily than a contingent for palace life and short trips, though a full guard was still smart for longer journeys.

Midna admired his enthusiasm and organization and told him so, but he stilled in concern immediately and then broached a new subject.

_What about you?_

“What about me?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Was this it? Would they resume their conversation of the night before?

_When will you come train with me?_

Midna blinked in surprise. Of course she could handle a weapon, but she had wielded mostly magic when in Link’s company due to her diminished stature.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt. Will you be rough with me?” Midna leered.

Link blushed and shifted in his seat and she wondered if she should regret her words. His eyes lifted gently and then he carefully angled his board so only she could see his response.

_Will you spank me if I am?_

Midna’s mouth went dry and her cock twitched beneath her draped clothing. She delicately dabbed at her lips and then placed the napkin down on the plate to signal her meal complete. A servant stepped forward instantly and her plate was gone.

“Will you have dessert, My Lady?” The servant chirped.

“No, thank you,” Midna replied, “I think I require something a bit more… spicy… tonight.”

“Ah… shall I alert the chef?” The young girl squeeked.

“Not necessary,” Midna replied, noting how quickly Link became flustered at her words. She decided he wasn’t ready yet, “Clear my schedule for the rest of the evening and have Druilda pull out my practice clothes and light armour. I will be in the Yard with the new Captain of the Guard for the remainder of the day.”

 XXX

Since the Twilight realm stood by bells rather than changing light there was nothing to stop them duelling far into the ‘night’ if they chose to. Midna’s battle clothes were midnight blue with orange accents in the form of crescents across the clothing. They flowed to distract her enemy, but were shorter than her normal garb to allow movement. They were also the only pants outfit she owned.

The first strike, of course, had been pathetic. She’d disarmed link instantly and then scowled at him angrily.

“Retrieve your sword and face me properly,” Midna scolded, “Do not dare to go easy on me again or I will lop off your arm instead of knocking aside your weapon! Stupid boy! I will _not_ be taken lightly!”

Link gave her an apologetic glance and hurried for his sword. When he returned he squared off against her with resolve in his eyes. She rushed him again, but this time he easily paried, pulled up his shield, slammed into her, and placed the sword at her throat. Midna smiled softly.

“Much better,” She accepted his hand up, “Again.”

Swords and shields clashed in the evening, echoing off of the walls of the yard. When she disarmed him again he pulled out his clawshot and flew up to the rafters, dropping back down with ease to pull out his bow. He fired a few practice shafts at her, the stuffed ends landing harmlessly on the ground, though if they had hit home it still would have bruised. She ran across the yard with her garb streaming behind her to distract her partner before quickly leaping up into the air. Link’s boomerang brought her down with a thud, and he paused in alarm at the sight of her laying on the ground, but she didn’t remain stationary for long.

Midna flew up again, but this time she spun to create her _own_ winds, sending his boomerang flying. She retrieved a slingshot from her clothes and pelted him a few times, drawing gasps of pain from him even as she smirked in amusement. He blocked the remainder of her shots and got in close enough to clash with a sword again. She pulled out a pair of twin blades to block him and then quickly knocked him back using her superior height to her advantage. Link was quickly thrown back and she brought her weapon to his throat.

Link mouthed a curse and Midna laughed. 

“Again!”

They flew this time, their motions a blur as they reacted faster than eyes could follow. Link pulled out a rope meant to symbolize his ball and chain combo and she easily jumped over it. She shot out ice across the floor and he slid before quickly recovering his agility and using the clawshot to get himself out of her path. He turned quickly and she blinded him with a Deku nut, freezing him in place for a moment.

Midna laughed happily, “A remnant from your ancestor’s past!”

She took advantage of his inability to move to adjust her own position and quickly attacked at a spin the second he was free again. When he blocked her, rolled, and then knocked her aside she quickly teleported behind him and put her knife to his back.

“Two out of three, my dear,” Midna told him, “Care to go best out of five?”

Link was panting, sweat dripping down his brow. He gave his head a sharp shake and she released his arm and slid her knives back into her armour.

“You fought well, my dearest,” Midna smiled warmly, “I would like us to work with the guards together. My people have become soft. Between us both we can whip this world into shape… and protect it from another coup.”

Link nodded sharply, his face stern as he held out his hand to shake her hand.

“We make such a good team, Link,” Midna told him softly, stepping further into his space, “Of course, it’s such a pitty I can no longer ride you into battle…”

Link stepped forward as well and she was surprised at how easily he accepted her into his personal space. In fact, he smiled up at her with hope in his eyes and reached out to grasp one of her elbows. Midna stared down at him with wide eyes and then reached down to caress his cheek with the back of her fingers. Link leaned forward and Midna found her lips seeking his. A chaste kiss followed, but when Link didn’t pull away she quickly caught her hand behind his head and pulled on that attractive long hair of his. Link gasped and her tongue slipped into his mouth to tease his tongue. Link pulled back with wide eyes and glanced around the courtyard in alarm.

Midna stepped back, eyes narrowed angrily, “I hope you are looking for _enemies.”_

Link gave her a concerned glance and then held out his hand to her. She accepted it, curious as to his behaviour, and allowed him to lead her into the guard chambers. There he pulled off his gauntlets and placed them into his sachel. His weapons quickly followed. He went nowhere without them. Midna removed her weapons and placed them on their racks for a servant to attend to in time. Link turned to her with a very serious expression on his face and held out his hand. Midna accepted it and was surprised when he tugged her towards him. His hands slid around her waist and Midna was quick to resume their kiss from earlier. This time Link did not hesitate. His lips parted for her and his tongue duelled with the seriousness that their battle had held. Midna held him tightly against her body, humming in appreciation of his sudden forwardness, but she wasn’t fooling herself. This was a test. Link had studied her during their duel and was now attempting to pass muster. She pressed her hips forward and rubbed firmly, not pulling any punches. She was already hardening beneath her tight trousers and Link’s response was just a parry away.

Sure enough he felt her response and gasped against her mouth, but rather than pull away he gripped her tighter and turned his head to ravage her mouth hungrily. It was Midna’s turn to let out a sound of surprise and she found herself backed into a wall as Link’s touch-starved body went into overdrive. His hands were flying over her, not sure where to settle and wanting to touch every inch. He was grinding his hips into her thigh so she spread her legs to lower her body for him. She moaned as their erections lined up and Link let out a soft growl of urgency.

Midna was trying to force herself to take this to a more appropriate setting, but Link’s eager thrusts and hungry pants were driving her wild. She found herself grasping his head in one hand and his ass in the other, urging his motions on until she felt him still against her. He groaned low in his throat and Midna smiled as he shook through his orgasm.

Link’s face pressed into her shoulder as he panted in relief, but she wasn’t about to let him forget her. She gave him a moment and then grasped one of his hands and guided it down between her thighs. Link rubbed her balls for a moment, stepping back to watch his own hand with wide eyes and lips slightly parted. He looked so gorgeous that she wanted to push him to his knees and press her cock between his lips, but she knew he was still learning how to deal with his teeth and claws. It was enough to have his hand on her body, and when it moved up to her shaft she moaned deeply. Link’s eyes darted up to her face an he leaned in to capture her lips again. They kissed slowly this time while his hand began to move faster. Midna was so close, but the clothing was interfering with her release.

“Inside, my lovely,” Midna gasped.

Link gave her a baffled look and she rolled her eyes, reaching down to tug her own trousers down and release the pressure on her bits. Link hesitated a moment and then bit his lower lip as he gripped her firmly in hand and gave her those last few strokes she needed. Her nerves fired wildly, her eyes rolled back in her head, and her legs shook as pleasure curled in her belly and then exploded through her. Midna let her head fall back with a gasp and then grunted her release, her ardour pulsing across his arm and dripping down his hand.

“Mm,” Midna fought the urge to slide down to the floor, “So good.”

Link smiled up at her proudly, holding out his hand to show off his success as if she hadn’t _felt_ it all the way to her toes. She caught his hand and brought it to her mouth, giving it a quick lick and then suckling off a finger. Link gave her a horrified look that quickly morphed to curiosity and then lust. Midna chuckled a bit and manipulated his digits to hold up his middle finger.

“Your turn, my brave hero,” She taunted.

Link swallowed awkwardly and then leaned forward and licked off a glob of her come. He grimaced but swallowed it obediently. Midna giggled at his expression and leaned forward to give him a kiss as a reward.

“Come to my chambers. I will bathe you from head to toe and show you what true pleasure is.”

Link gave her a look that mingled terror and desire and nodded. He tripped over his feet a bit, but made it to the exit nonetheless. She led him to her chambers, smirking over her shoulder as he stared after her swaying hips with longing and fear flitting through his eyes.

_Oh, you are in for such a surprise, my Hero._


End file.
